The Fellowship of the Kingdom
by captainhatterwolf13
Summary: The Thirteen is terrorizing the Kingdom. But with the beautiful world is on the brink of destruction, a group of friends finds a magic lamp that takes them there. They realize their true purpose - to unlock their powers and save the universe. A re-upload after the original story had copyright issues.
1. Prologue: The Thirteen

**Hey, guys, remember me?**

 **This will be a little different than the original, as it suffered copyright issues. This story was inspired by The Great Disney Adventure by talking2myself. Love you guys. Don't forget to review, as it really helps me out.**

 **Prologue**

 **The Thirteen**

A green-skinned fairy opened her eyes for the first time in years.

Her first thought was to panic. She was buried under years of dirt that had piled upon her body, but the Mistress of all Evil suddenly realized she had nothing to worry about, for in her right hand, she held her staff - a wooden object of great power, with which she could perform magic.

After a quick spell, the dirt had been lifted off of her, and Maleficent slowly and painfully crawled out of her grave.

Looking around, she nearly threw up. She was in a yard - but not any normal yard. No, she recognized this yard from her years as a respected member of the royal court, before Stefan had thrown her out of the court unfairly for getting angry at a particularly disrespectful peasant. She had attempted to kill that one…

But the gardens had changed, now seeming even more pleasant than before - disgustingly pleasant.

Aurora was the queen.

Maleficent nearly screamed, but a voice spoke in her mind: _Don't. You will get your chance soon enough. Enter the portal, and you will get your chance._

Maleficent looked around, and saw a portal in one of the flower beds, glowing and flashing colors. It was calling to her.

Maleficent looked around and saw no one.

She dove into the portal.

Emerging at the other end, she saw a table with thirteen chairs and room for another.

In one of the chairs was a presence. It was not physical, but it was there - Maleficent could feel it.

She looked around once more - she was pleased with being able to do that after so many years - and saw the table overlooked a field of evil. Demons swooped upon unwary victims of every species, from every world. Fire, lightning, ice, it all raged destructively across the landscape.

Hell.

She realized she had never come here after that accursed sword had pierced her heart. She had simply slept for years.

 _Yes._ The voice now came from the presence in the chair. _There was more I had planned for you… And all the rest. You and a few others, especially… But that's not important. Come, sit by me._

Maleficent raised a brow, but sat by the chair in another that felt like her old one back at the Forbidden Mountain. What a pleasure it was to sit upright!

Then another entered through the portal. This one was tall and cruelly beautiful. She wore a purple dress and a black cape, along with a black headdress with a golden crown atop of it. She wore makeup, and looked, displeasedly, at the place around her, but Maleficent thought she detected a hint of happiness in the emerald eyes of the newcomer.

Maleficent rose and respectfully bowed. "Queen Grimhilde," she said, approaching the Evil Queen. "It's a pleasure, I must say."

The Queen raised her eyebrow. "And who might you be?"

Maleficent smiled. "I am Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil. I terrorized the Kingdom for years before I was finally stopped by a pretty boy and three fairies who had some luck." Her face fell thinking about them - Aurora, Phillip, Fauna, Flora, Merriwether… She shook her head and smiled once more at the Queen. "I must say, Your Majesty, I admire your work."

The Evil Queen nodded. "Honored," she said nonchalantly, then went to sit down at the chair next to Maleficent's.

Then another stepped through. He practically crawled through, but when he stood, Maleficent's eyes widened, for another one of her heroes stood before her.

Tall and black as night, the demon towered above them all, standing at fifty feet - something Maleficent knew from reading about the ancient tale of that Night on Bald Mountain. His wingspan was thirty feet, but currently twenty, as his wings were folded a bit. Maleficent couldn't even see his face, but what she could see was his eyes. They were yellow, and glowed like spotlights. The creature's feet had sharp claws instead of toenails, which were shiny. The leathery black skin practically blotted out the landscape behind him.

"Chernabog." Maleficent fell to her knees. "It's a pleasure to -"

The demon sensed the presence and let out a roar of anger, nearly causing the fairy to black out. It dove toward the presence.

 _Now, now,_ chided the voice. _We can't have that._

Chernabog shrank, roaring in pain as he did. In three seconds, he was ten feet tall. While still intimidating, this was an awesome show of power by the demon in the chair, and Maleficent felt a newfound fear for herself, Grimhilde, and the Mountain Demon.

 _Remember that,_ Biir* _,_ growled the demon. _I certainly will._

Chernabog got up, panting, his fearsome face now visible. Six horns jutted from the sides of his head, his yellow teeth bared in anger. He nodded to Grimhilde and turned to Maleficent. "Who are you?"

Maleficent swallowed. "I am Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil. I terrorized the Kingdom for years before I was defeated by a lucky pretty boy and some fairies."

Chernabog grinned. "Prideful. Ambitious. I like you." His face fell once more. "I can see why _he_ brought you here."

 _So can I._ The voice seemed to chuckle.

Chernabog sat on the largest chair there, which was the third to the presence's left.

Another woman - another _queen_ \- walked through the portal. This one was much larger than the Evil Queen, and much angrier-looking. Her black hair was tied up into a bun behind her crown, and her eyes were wild and angry. Her dress was colored red and black, and her meaty hands were calloused.

"Your Majesty." Maleficent smiled at the Queen of Hearts.

"Maleficent!" The queen smiled. "What a pleasure it is to see you up and moving once more, especially after that nasty incident -"

"Yes, yes," said Maleficent interrupted, which was possibly the worst decision of her life. "Sit, please!"

"Don't mind if I do." The Queen of Hearts sat down and began trying to strike up a conversation with the Evil Queen.

The next in was a pirate. Wearing a thin black mustache and large, fancy red hat with a feather in it, along with a red coat, a white ruffle shirt, gold buttons, white tights, and black boots, the pirate had a belt with a gold-handled sword in it. He only had one hand. Instead of a left hand, the pirate had a shining silver hook.

Maleficent smiled at the pirate. "Captain Hook. I see the old crocodile hasn't got to you yet."

Captain Hook shuddered. "Not at all, though we've had a couple of close scrapes." His eyes widened as he saw the figures sitting behind Maleficent. "The Evil Queen? Chernabog?"

"And me!" called the Queen of Hearts.

"Of course, my dear, of course," said Hook. "How do you do?"

"Just fine, James." The Queen of Hearts smiled. Captain Hook walked over and began talking to the Golden Age villains, and the Queen of Hearts.

"Maleficent?"

Maleficent turned to see a tall, thin woman staring at her in awe. Her hair was dyed half black and half white. She wore a black dress that hung loosely off of her body, and a pair of red heels. She wore red leather gloves and held a ridiculously long cigar in her hand. She wore a huge white fur coat that made her body look even more like a toothpick.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"No…" The woman shrugged. "But I've heard of you. Your legacy lived on for years, and now, here I am, talking to the Mistress of all Evil herself!" The woman laughed - a cruel laugh, but this was meant to be… Entertained. "I'm sorry. My name is Cruella De Vil."

Maleficent smiled. Even in death, her legacy had lived on. As it should be. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss De Vil. Sit down, I believe we're still waiting for a few…"

The next through the portal was a large… woman? Her arms, back, head, and neck were a shade of lavender, and rather plump. She had white and gray hair that was stuck up on her head like a flame, and she wore red lipstick. She had purple seashell-shaped earrings, and wore a necklace with a conch shell on it. Her blue eyes were rather excited and curious.

The rest of her upper body and legs were a completely different matter. They seemed to be made of some sort of… rubber? They were black as night, and in addition to the arms, with hands that had nails sharp as knives, the woman had six octopus-like legs, all with purple suckers on the bottom. The way she moved across the ground was both disgusting and entrancing.

Maleficent nodded. "Hello."

The mer-octopus grinned. "Ah, Maleficent! A pleasure to meet you. My name is Ursula."

Maleficent nodded. "A pleasure." She gestured behind her. "Please sit, as there are still more coming."

"Of course, darling." Ursula walked…? over to the table and sat down.

"Huh." Maleficent heard a pompous voice behind her. "Since when do they let women into obviously important meetings?"

The Mistress of all Evil turned around to see a tall, handsome human standing there. He was huge and muscular, but surprisingly simple-looking, unlike everyone else here, who had some sort of feature that made even the humans look a bit like monsters. The man's long, black hair was tied back into a ponytail. His piercing blue eyes were very pretty, and his jawline was perfectly symmetrical. He wore a red shirt that tightly hugged his muscular torso, and revealed his rather hairy chest. A bow, quiver full of arrows, and a semi-automatic musket were slung over his back, and a pair of yellow gloves covered his hands. He wore brown pants and black boots, and he wore a belt.

"After all," the man continued, "all the _important_ work should be left to the men. The women should be left at home to clean."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

The young hunter scoffed. "Under most circumstances, I would ask how you don't know me. But you're a woman, and no woman can think very hard, so I'll forgive you. My name is Gaston, greatest hunter in the whole world and hero of the town of Gascony."

"I see." Maleficent politely bowed. "Meanwhile, I -" She raised her voice here "- am Maleficent. I am the _Mistress of all Evil_ , and I do not appreciate being insulted because of my gender!"

With this, the beautiful fairy raised her staff and struck the narcissistic town hero in the chest with a bolt of lightning, knocking him to the floor.

The hunter rose to his feet slowly. "My…" He gulped. "My apologies." He practically ran to his seat, receiving titters from several of the others. Ursula gave the witch a thumbs-up, Cruella and the Queen of Hearts applauded, and even the Evil Queen inclined her head to Maleficent, who could see the beginnings of a smile on the dictator's face.

"My." A much silkier voice spoke behind the fairy. "Aren't you the strong one?"

Maleficent turned, and came face-to-face with a middle-aged Arab man. He was in maybe his forties or fifties, and had a curly black goatee. His hat was a huge red-and-black oval sort of thing, with a purple jewel embedded in the middle. He wore a black cape, and red-and-black robes. In his long, nimble-looking hand, he held a golden staff with a snake head on top.

Maleficent smiled and nodded at the man. "Indeed. I am -"

"Maleficent, yes. Mistress of all Evil." The man gave a leering smile. "I've heard all about you. You're amazing, I must say." He bowed. "My name is Jafar."

Maleficent smiled as she offered her hand to shake. "A pleasure."

They shook, and Jafar went to sit down.

The next guest was a lion. He had dark brown fur and a black mane, and his claws clicked on the floor as he prowled into the room. He seemed rather skinny for an adult male lion, but his teeth were white and sharp as they should've been. His green eyes were cruel, and the left eye had a scar running through it.

Maleficent nodded at the big cat. "Hello. My name is Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil." She readied her staff, in case the lion was as sexist - or speciesist - as Gaston.

The lion, however, simply sighed. "Impressive title. My name is Scar."

 _Convenient name_ , though Maleficent, not at all surprised the feline could speak. "I think there's a space reserved for you."

"No, really?" muttered Scar, but went to sit in the empty space nonetheless.

" _What is this_?!"

Maleficent turned sharply, and nearly knocked down a rather old man in black, purple, and red clothing. The man had a pointy nose, and gray hair. Upon his head was a black hat with red stripes in it, along with a pair of red ribbons coming down from it. He wore a purple, black, and red robe, along with black shoes.  
"What heathenly place of the Devil have I entered?" asked the old man. "Was simply one sin that horrible, that Our Lord had to _wait_ to condemn me to Hell?"

Maleficent sighed. _This should be fun._ She forced a smile. "Greetings. We are here to make the world a better place by any means necessary. My name is Maleficent."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You say you are here to make the world a better place. And yet, you are Maleficent - the single most evil creature in the history of the Kingdom? The one who practiced witchcraft and received judgement in the fires of Hell?"

"The very same."

The man stared at Maleficent for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh, well. Our Lord works in mysterious ways." He stared at Maleficent's raised hand. "I am disinclined to touch you, though. My name is Frollo." He walked past the fairy, then screamed as he saw the other evil creatures sitting around the table. Maleficent rolled her eyes, then saw another villain walk through the portal.

This one seemed more fluid than most of the other villains. He was snapping his fingers, as though listening to a good beat, and he was grinning happily. He floated on a cloud of smoke, which came out from beneath his black-and-gray robe as if from a Genie's lamp. There was a skull decoration on his robe, which went well with his blue-gray skin. His lips were dark gray, almost black, and his eyes were yellow all the way through, except for the pupils. Instead of hair, blue flames licked the top of his head.

Maleficent offered her hand, though she knew who he was, but before she could speak, the god did. "Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how ya doin'?"

Maleficent fought down a smile. "Hades. I am Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil."

Hades grinned. "Hey, I thought ya looked familiar. Or maybe that was from my dreams."

Maleficent raised her eyebrow. "Hades, are you flirting with me?"

"No!" Hades threw his hands up in defense. "Just trying to be nice! Geez, a guy gives a girl a compliment and suddenly he _likes_ her? What kind of world do we live in nowadays?"

Maleficent smiled, no longer able to hold it down. "Certainly nice to meet you, Hades, but for future reference, I am interested in someone else."

Hades chuckled. "Ah, well. So, I'm supposed to be here, right? I don't think I was sent to Heaven, heck, didn't even know gods could die, but hey, anything for the angels." He winked at Maleficent.

Maleficent actually laughed. "We're in Hell. There's a seat ready for you."

"Hey, nice!" Hades grinned. "I do enjoy sitting in a chair in a room full of dead people!"

 _Frollo's going to hate this one,_ thought Maleficent as Hades walked past her to sit.

The last guest was a human. Unlike the others, his skin was dark, and he wore a long black mustache. On his head, he wore a tall black top hat, with a red ribbon tied around it, a purple feather sticking out of it, and a skull and crossbones decoration. His eyes were purple, and he wore a leather necklace with a pair of crocodile teeth on it. He wore a dark purple jacket and a purple vest, but no shirt. His tailcoats were brown with purple insides, and he wore a red sash like a belt. He had dark purple pants, along with brown shoes with white spats. He held a wooden cane with a purple orb on top in his hand.

Maleficent nodded. "Greetings. I am Maleficent."

The man smiled. "Maleficent! Bon cherie! A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier." With that, he took of his hat and bowed, revealing a tall mass of messy black curls.

Maleficent smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Doctor."

"Indeed." Facilier put his hat back on. "May I sit?"

"Of course." Maleficent smiled. "You are the last guest."

They sat, and Maleficent looked around the table. The Evil Queen was to her left, and then Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Captain Hook, Jafar, Hades, Scar, the Queen of Hearts, Dr. Facilier, Chernabog, Gaston, and Frollo. The presence separated Frollo and Maleficent.

 _Yes._ The presence spoke. Its voice sounded hungry. _The Thirteen have gathered._

Frollo raised an eyebrow. "The _what_ , now?"

 _The Thirteen._ The demon chuckled. _Yes… I have gathered you in order to take over the Kingdom._

"No!" Frollo slammed his fist on the table. "I will not stand for this! This goes against God's command! Only Our Lord can have the Kingdom, along with all other worlds -"

 _How do you know that this isn't His will?_

Frollo opened his mouth, then thought better of it and shut it.

 _Now._ The demon sighed contentedly. _Let's get down to business. I have gathered each and every one of you here to help me. Other villains have been brought back, too, and I would recommend seeking them out. Some personal recommendations would include Oogie Boogie, Tremaine, Yzma, Davy Jones, Gothel, Shere Khan, Mim, Shan Yu, Ratigan, and Tamatoa. This is not something any of you should take lightly._

 _Terrorize the Kingdom. Make them fear you. Why shouldn't they? After all, you serve me._

 _Your ultimate goal is to release me upon the Kingdom. Re-establish my physical form. It's been done before. Just gather enough fear and hatred in this world, then add Maleficent's blood to a ritual area I will find, then conduct the ritual._

 _Do not fail me. You may leave._

The Thirteen rose to leave, but then he spoke once more. _All except you, Maleficent._

The Thirteen raised eyebrows at her, but left. Jafar came and patted Maleficent's shoulder, then waved before he was the last to step through the portal.

 _Well, Maleficent,_ asked the demon, _What do you think of my prototype?_

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "Prototype?"

 _This isn't my final Thirteen. You will be the only one that will be a member of the New Thirteen, who will be gathered from across all worlds._

Maleficent smiled. "You have good taste."

 _Ah._ The demon sounded happier. _You will succeed, but I will not overtake the Kingdom. Keep terrorizing it… We will have it after my final project._

Maleficent nodded. "I look forward to seeing it."

 _Good. You may go._

Maleficent stepped through the portal.

She was back at the Forbidden Mountain. She looked at an old statue out the window and waved her hand.

Stone melted off of the sculpture, which then turned to flesh and emitted a loud caw, then swooped toward Maleficent.

The Mistress of all Evil smiled and raised her hand, allowing the crow to perch on it. "Diablo, my pet. How wonderful to see you again."

She walked to a black cauldron that sat by her old throne, and waved her hand over it. She could tell it had been used since she was gone, but no matter. Whatever fool had tried had had no idea how to use it.

"My minions," she muttered, smiling, "Arise…"

A table sat in a bright, shining castle in the middle of the sea. Around it sat several large, anthropomorphic animals, including two mice, two ducks, two dogs, and a dragon.

"Gawrsh, Mickey," said one of the dogs, wringing his hands nervously, "What do we do?"

One of the mouse, whose head was devoid of the crown, as usual, shook his head. "I don't know, Goofy." He looked up sadly. "I just don't know."


	2. Chapter 1: It all Started with a Lamp

**Hello! I'm back! This is the first chapter, and it is also the first one with me in it. Because I'm an egotistical brute. The rest of the Pack will show up in the next chapter.**

 **PRINCESS GAKOSHI: Glad you like it, but I don't accept character requests. I'm sorry.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: Thanks. I will definitely ask if I need Disney universes.**

 **GUARDIANSTYLE: Thanks. I will check it out.**

 **Welcome to the house of freaks!**

 **Chapter 1: It all Started with a Lamp**

I hated mornings.

Then again, it was the weekend, and my dad was on a trip, and my stepmom was at an appointment and would be gone for a few hours. She had taken my sister with her, as she had said in the note on the counter. All I had to do was get clothes on and get ready to face the world.

Okay, that's not exactly what she had said, but I did have to get clothes on and take a shower and crap.

I took my shower and got my clothes on, then walked into the bathroom again to brush my teeth. As I did so, I glanced into the mirror.

A thirteen-year-old boy looked back at me. I had brown hair and eyes, and had a couple very random moles on my face. My arms were like twigs, but my feet were so huge that my dad said I 'floated on the water.' My fingers were long, which was very helpful for reaching the frets on my guitar. My nails were getting long. I should probably clip them.

I rolled my eyes. _I'm not Gaston. My appearance is not important._

I brushed my teeth, then grabbed my phone and walked back into my room.

I finished texting a good morning to a few of my buddies (fifteen of them), then looked up at my desk to see a sight that was _not_ often there.

It was a lamp.

The lamp was made of gold, and looked almost exactly like the one from _Aladdin_. In fact, I could totally imagine a genie popping out if I rubbed it.

The problem?  
I didn't own anything like it.

I picked it up and examined it, then rubbed it experimentally.

Because it's me and I am an absolute Disney-fantasized freak like that.

A wind blew, and I suddenly shrunk and was vacuumed into the lamp.

My first thought: _Well, that escalated quickly._

Clutching my phone, I flew through space and time, surprised that the Infinity Stones hadn't started spinning around me yet.

Yeah, I was freaked out. Yeah, this was actually the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. But did I care?

A little.

But hey, I was Captain Asher of California, proud fanboy Gryffindor, and I go down in cool ways, and _definitely_ not while screaming.

I extended my arms, grinning, and yelled to the winds, "I'm Superman, motherfuckers!"

Light came into view, and suddenly, I was heading straight toward a very large stone chair at a very high speed.

 _Shit._

I crashed through the chair headfirst and smashed into the wall, creating a huge headache and stars in my eyes.

I rolled onto my back, groaning with the effort. I looked up and received a surprise.

Looking over me was a pair of creatures. One was much shorter. He looked like a giant mouse with a shaven face that had human-like skin underneath. His ears were huge and circular, and his kind black eyes were looking down at me worriedly. He wore huge white gloves on his hands, along with yellow shoes. He wore no shirt, but he did have huge red pants with big white buttons.

Next to him stood a much taller companion. This one looked more like a dog, also with a shaven face. His nose twitched a little as he looked at me with kind, dark eyes. His long ears were laid across his back like pigtails or something, and like the mouse, he had black fur. He wore a big orange shirt and a green vest over it. He also wore huge blue pants and brown shoes, but also wore white gloves.

 _Shit… Is that Mickey Mouse and Goofy?_

"Gawrsh, Mickey," said Goofy, "Who do ya think this is?"

Mickey touched my arm and closed his eyes. They then jolted open once more. "The Lightning Master."

The fact that I was looking at Mickey and Goofy, more than anything, did me in.

The world went dark around me.

When I woke up, I was in a very comfortable white bed. The pillows were white. The comforter was white. Everything was white. Kinda felt like Los Angeles.

The white door opened, and in walked a white duck. He had an orange bill and black eyes, like the mouse and dog, and wore a blue sailor's cap. His feet were orange, but his wings ended in the shape of actual hands. He wore a blue coat and a white shirt.

"Hello." I grinned at the duck. "You must be Donald."

"Yup." I could barely understand him. "And you must be the Lightning Master that broke Mickey's throne."

"Oh." I grimaced. "Whoops."

"It's fine." Donald shrugged. "He doesn't even like it."

"Oh, goodie." I rose, relieved to find I was still in my clothes from before, which were a bit torn and worn. "So, uh, what do I do now?"

"Follow me." Donald turned around and waddled out the door. I quickly followed him.

"So," I said, awkwardly trying to make conversation with an anthropomorphic duck, "How long have I been out?"

"Not long," said Donald. "About two hours."

"Two hours! Fuck!"

Donald froze and fell to the ground in a dead faint.

I rolled my eyes. "Damn Disney. Love ya, but…"

I looked up and saw a broom carrying a pail of water walking through the corridor. After questioning why it was there, I called it over, tugged its bucket from its hands, and splashed it on Donald.

The duck woke up with a cough and a sputter.

"Good morning." I smiled down at him.

"No one," yelled Donald, shakily getting to his feet, "has ever sworn in the Kingdom before! How could you?!"

I sighed. "Slip of the tongue. Won't happen again. Much," I muttered as Donald turned and continued walking.

A few minutes later, we had navigated several long, winding corridors and were in a huge room. Donald led me down the stairs, and I looked into the faces of what I was guessing was the council of Disney or something.

Mickey Mouse was sitting with Goofy on his left. To his right, another mouse sat, but this one had much longer eyelashes and yellow heels. She wore a red bow with white polka dots, along with a matching dress. I immediately labelled her as Minnie Mouse.

Sitting in a dignified position to the left of Goofy was a yellow dog. His ears were black, and his eyes, like many others, were black. His tongue hung out of his mouth, and he wore a green collar. His tail was long and black. Pluto.

To the right of Minnie sat another duck. This one had longer eyelashes than Donald, and wore a pink bow with pink slippers and a purple dress. On her wrist was a teal bracelet. Daisy Duck.

To the right of Daisy sat someone I had some trouble placing for a moment. He was much bigger than the mice, ducks, and dogs, which made sense, seeing as he was a fucking dragon. Big and purple, the mythical creature seemed jolly and loving. The scales on his belly were bright pink, and he had orange horns and spikes running across his back. His orange wings were very small. His eyes, unlike the others, had a color - yellow. After a moment, I remembered him to be Figment the Imagination Dragon.

And then…

Princesses. Just a bunch of fucking princesses.

First, there was Snow White, who had apparently only aged a little. Her raven hair was neat and perfect as ever, and her skin was still paler than my friend Paige's. Her bright, kind brown eyes twinkled with happiness (insert gagging noise here), and her white collar stuck up behind her neck like a tree. Her blue shirt was simple, as were the humongous blue shoulder things with the red decoration. Her yellow skirt barely covered her gold slippers.

Next to Snow sat Cinderella. Her blonde hair was in a bun on her head, and was again, annoyingly perfect. Her bright blue eyes made me want to gag, because just like Snow, she looked like she had never been enslaved by a bitch of a stepmom before. Her smile was kind, and she wore a blue, sparkly dress that went to the floor, but I was positive there were some glass slippers underneath them. She also wore long blue gloves.

To the right of these two sat the third member of the trio of perfection. Aurora's blonde hair spilled down a little past her shoulders in - again - an annoyingly perfect way. Her beautiful violet eyes - oh, you get the formula. She wore a golden tiara and choker, and her long dress's color scheme kept changing from pink to blue.

Perhaps I should explain why I hate those three.

Passive and annoying. That's all there is to it. They don't really stand up for themselves, or have personalities. Nice, yeah, but still annoying as hell if I got too much of them. Oh well. Maybe they weren't quite as bad here.

Anyway, the next lady was Ariel. Her red hair spilled down her shoulders, and she seemed intent on straightening it with a fork. Her beautiful green eyes were a bit more sparky than the trio of perfection, and she wore a beautiful pink dress. Her slippers were green glass.

Next was one of my favorites, Belle. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail, and her eyes were wise, but also kind. (Differences!) Her beautiful yellow dress came to the floor, even when she was sitting down. She wore long yellow gloves, and had her nose in a book.

Next to the beauty was Jasmine. The princess had a light blue tube top on, along with poofy blue pants and blue slippers. She wore a gold choker necklace of some sort, and a blue headband with a turquoise jewel set into a gold ring inside. Her long, black hair flowed down her back. Her brown eyes sparkled with a sort of fierce happiness.

Next to the so-called desert bloom was a Native American princess. Her hair was long, black, and beautiful. Her eyes were wise and excited. Pocahontas also wore a blue necklace and a dress made out of animals skins. She was one of the few at the table with bare feet.

Next to Pocahontas sat Megara. Her long red hair, as usual, was flopped just about everywhere in a very hot kind of way. Her brown eyes kind of reminded me of my friend Tadyn's - sarcastic and angry. Meg wore a long purple Grecian dress, along with some sandals. She honestly looked like she was just there because she had to be. I was honestly surprised to see her there, as she wasn't an official Disney Princess.

Next to Meg was the ultimate Disney Princess of all time - Fa Mulan. Her black hair was growing back again after her time as Ping, and her brown eyes were wise and full of intelligence and courage. She wore a long yellow skirt, and a green shirt. There was a blue… I'll call it a napkin ring on her torso, with a red corset thing around it.

There was a fucking sword next to her. I love Mulan.

Next to Rapunzel was Tiana. Her black hair was in a bun atop her head, and a gold tiara was in her hair. Her kind brown eyes looked around at the refreshments as though analyzing them, and I realized she had probably prepared them and was doubting herself. She wore a sparkly green dress and long green gloves, along with green heels.

Next was Rapunzel. Her hair had grown back, which I remembered after a moment having happened in the TV show. The long blonde locks were in a huge braid that still reached to the ground. Her big green eyes still had a bit of naive innocence, but were now much more hardened and strong. She wore a simple purple dress with no shoes.

The two Arendelle sisters were next to Rapunzel. Despite not being official Disney Princesses, I was not at all surprised to see them. Not excited, honestly, but not surprised. Anna's red hair with the white streak was in the usual pigtails, and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and joy. She wore a purple cape, along with a dress that had a blue skirt and black torso. She wore long cyan sleeves underneath. She wore a pair of black leather boots.

Elsa also looked unchanged, for the most part. Her skin's paleness only rivaled Snow fucking White, and her blue eyes were still fearful and hidden, though she seemed a bit more open now. Her hair was white, and was tied into a casual braid and thrown over her shoulder. Her light blue dress looked like it was made of snowflakes (probably because it was), and she also wore a cape made of snowflakes that was practically see-through. Her sleeves were long and almost covered her hands.

Moana sat next to Elsa, and I couldn't decide whether or not I was surprised to see her. While not an official Disney Princess, she was basically a Disney Princess in our world. I decided to be surprised, but Moana looked the same as ever, with curly black hair grown to her waist, large, brown, adventurous eyes, and a leather tube top and skirt. Like a few others, she wore no shoes.

I grinned and awkwardly waved. "Hi."

Donald rolled his eyes, tempting me to whack the duck across the back of the head, and bowed to the mafia boss - I mean, Mickey Mouse. "King Mickey," he said respectfully. "I have returned with the foulmouthed destroyer of your throne."

"A few accidents, my dear Mr. Duck," I growled, rolling my eyes.

Mickey chuckled. "It's nothing, Master of Lightning. Just try to be more careful. Sit, Donald… And you, too, Lightning, I'll draw you a chair…" He then proceeded to draw a chair in the air with his finger and wave his hand. The chair promptly fell, so I had to pick it up and ask Mickey where to sit.

A few seconds later, I was sitting in between Pocahontas and Meg, trying to look as drawn in and insignificant as possible in the sight of some of the most revered Disney characters of all time.

"So, Lightning…"

"Asher." I was not about to be called Lightning the whole time. "Captain Asher."

This got an eye roll from some of the princesses, including Meg, whose eye roll was very pronounced. Donald also rolled his eyes.

"Right." Mickey smiled. "So, Asher, I'm guessing we should introduce ourselves." To this, he gave me a smile with a message so clear it may as well have been spoken in my mind: _I know you know. They don't._ "I am King Mickey Mouse, and this is my wife, Minnie…"

After a few pointless introductions, I nodded. "Kay. Sooooo, this obviously isn't my world…"

"No kidding," muttered Meg.

"...So, I just wanted to know… Er…" I cleared my throat. "Why am I here?"

A question with no swearing. God, I was going to have to watch _Deadpool_ when I got home to recover from this.

To my surprise, Mickey just smiled. "Destiny."

I smiled uncertainly. "Cool. Wanna go into a little more detail?"

This actually got a few smiles from some of the Disney characters. I was glad for this. Respect is nice.

Mickey chuckled. "Certainly." He rose from his throne and walked to a large golden box behind him, speaking as he did so.

"Many eons ago, when the universe began, there were thirteen Elements that were created and celebrated. These were Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Darkness, Ice, Lightning, Life, Spirit, Metal, Time, and Sound. These Elements made up every person's soul, but there was always one Element more distinct than the others in every soul. This Element was the Element that they could use.

"When sin entered the world, it became a time of war. The Elements were put to more use than ever before - in both good ways and bad. They were used to attack and defend, to hurt and to heal. But eventually, the world was flooded, and the only creatures who survived in your world - the most important of all of them - did not know how to use the Elements. Eventually the practice of using the Elements died out across the universe."

Mickey had now opened the safe, and was rummaging through it. "Then, one hundred years ago, a prophecy was told by an ancient Magic Mirror." He pulled out a scroll and read:

 _When the war has lasted twenty years,_

 _The dragonets -_

"Hang on." Mickey frowned. "Wrong one." He replaced the scroll and rummaged through a little more. "Hm… Don't even remember half of this… A-ha!"

He pulled out a much older-looking scroll. He then cleared his throat and read:

 _In a hundred years, when evil plagues the land,_

 _The Elementalists shall come and save it._

 _When the Kingdom is in the Demon's hand,_

 _They shall rescue us, though their heel may be bit._

 _Good shall prevail because of them,_

 _And evil shall fall, no matter how hard it tries,_

 _They shall quickly defeat -_ It's a bit smudged here, I can't read it -

 _All this is true because it rhymes._

I nodded. "Cool. So, y'all think I'm going to be the 'Elementalist' representing Lightning?"

"Correction," said Mickey. "We _know_ you're going to be the Lightning Master."

"Uh-huh." I grinned. "So… When do I get to meet these other Masters?"

"Maybe they're your friends," said Snow White.

Meg scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Actually," said Figment, raising a talon, "Snow may have a point. After all, friends are some of the most important things in history. Maybe… It's their love for each other that will save them."

I raised an eyebrow, and looked around the table to see if anyone else was fazed by that sickening sentence. However, even Meg seemed a bit accepting of this.

Of _course_ all the princesses were fine with that. Why wouldn't they be? Every single one of them had been saved by love.

"So," I said, clapping my hands together, "What now?"

"Bring your friends." Mickey shrugged and pulled out the lamp, tossing it toward me as he did. "We'll see if Snow's theory is correct, and then we'll figure things out from there."

"Sounds good," I said.

Yeah, this was going to be awkward, trying to get the Pack in one place.

I rubbed the lamp, and then I was sucked back into the lamp, into my room, and into another world - a world of trouble, where I knew I would be facing villains I couldn't possibly imagine.

Because someone else had already imagined them.


	3. Chapter 2: We Get the Thanos Treatment

**'Sup, people? Here we are with another chapter of** _ **Fellowship**_ **.**

 **guardianstyle: Yes. Maybe too much.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: Thank you. Yes indeed.**

 **Now, before I start, one important thing. Everyone Pack member is a real person, so be polite when talking about them. However, please, do tell me any ships you have with us, because we need entertainment.**

 **Let the show begin!**

 **Chapter 2: We Get the Thanos Treatment**

I sat on a bench at the park, listening the shrieks of small children. I looked up every time I heard a car come, but once more, it turned out to just be another random asshole.

I had managed to wrangle a meeting at my local park about two weeks after the incident with the Lamp. This was going to be a big day for me - the day all twelve of my best friends would meet each other, and the first time I was going to see many of them for a while.

Speaking of which…

I pulled my phone out, turned it on selfie mode, and checked my hair and face. I looked at my clothes - a leather jacket, jeans, tennis shoes, and my _Beauty and the Beast Jr._ t-shirt from when I had performed in that show.

Sure, I was going to see several people. I saw a couple of them five out of seven days of the week.

But my girlfriend was coming, and we hadn't seen each other for weeks.

God, I was nervous.

A blue minivan pulled up, and I could hear the shouting from over there.

Obviously, one of my friend's parents had volunteered to take another.

The minivan parked, and the doors opened. Before it was even fully open, my friend Miles came bolting out faster than a cheetah, a look of wild fear in his brown eyes. His short black hair had been gelled a bit, though not as much as someone else who was coming. His crooked teeth were clearly visible as he screamed for dear life.

I caught Miles, grinning as I did so. "Okay, buddy, what did you do this time?"

"He insulted Legolas!" I looked up to see Tadyn, another buddy of mine, glaring at Miles from the parking lot. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail, and her green eyes were blazing with anger ( _What else is new?_ asked my subconscious, and I had to agree with it). Her long fingernails seemed even longer than usual, and seemed ready to kill someone - probably because she was. "Kill him!"

"Sorry, love," I said, adopting a Captain Jack Sparrow voice, something I found I could do normally again, "can't do that."

"Fine!"

I laughed and walked over to the car, told her parents to pick the whelps up at five, which made them laugh, thanked them, then turned to find Miles in a headlock.

"Er…" I grinned nervously. "Can we please not kill anyone?"

"Why shouldn't I kill him?" asked Tadyn heatedly, but with a sparkle of amusement of her eyes.

"Because the fate of the universe might rely on him."

"Yeah, right!" Tadyn laughed, but released Miles, who stumbled forward, rubbing his neck. He then turned around with an incredulous look in his eyes and screamed, "Seriously?!"

I chuckled, then turned to see that Paige had arrived. My ex was looking cheerful, her pale skin probably getting burned. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing her combat boots, as usual, along with rainbow socks.

Behind Paige was Aislinn. Aislinn had hair dyed red, and her eyes were blue and distant. She and Paige both wore one of the most over-excesses of fandom merchandise I had seen in a long time.

I missed seeing these guys casually.

"Paige! Aislinn!" I walked up and pulled them both into a hug. "How y'all doing?"

Paige got an excited grin and started talking about some adorable fanfiction she had read, while Aislinn simply shrugged and said, "Alright."

All five of the arrived Pack members began laughing, leading to our newest arrival to ask, "What?"

I turned around and grinned. "Karen!"

Sure enough, there stood Karen, with curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a wide, confused smile on her face.

"Karen!" I placed an arm around her shoulder and walked her to the Pack, then turned around from the awkward greetings to see that Leandra and Rachel had arrived.

Leandra was very short, with short, light brown hair and brown eyes. She looked kind of complacent, but looked happy to see other people she knew.

Rachel was only about a centimeter shorter than me, and had a blonde ponytail and blue eyes. She smiled and waved at everybody.

"Bonjour, mademoiselles!" I grinned and walked over, earning me a push from Rachel and a muttered threat to shoot me from Leandra.

"Wow… A bit grumpy, ladies?" I grinned, but turned back to the parking lot.

Next, somehow, was Timmy. The tall, lanky young man stepped out of the car, followed by the adorable little monsters known as his three younger siblings. Timmy had short brown hair, brown eyes, and rather crooked teeth, and looked bored already. He had chosen to wear a sleeveless shirt and jeans, though I would not have been surprised if he got out naked and with that same bored look on his face.

"Timmy, my man!" I walked over to my oldest friend and fist-bumped him, then high-fived his siblings, attempting to remember all of their names. "Kiana! Elana! Robert!"

Timmy's mom shrugged behind the kids. "They wanted to see you."

"No problem at all." I grinned.

Timmy's mom and siblings left, and I guided Timmy over to the rest of the Pack. "Yo, Timmy, I don't think you've ever met these fuckers." I grinned. "I'll leave you to be awkward."

A few minutes later, the last of the males showed up. Quintin grinned as he walked toward me, with brown eyes and black hair gelled down so hard it looked like cement.

"Bro!" He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Quintin, my man, how ya doin'?" I grinned and patted his shoulder. "Go talk to the awkward fuckers, we're waiting for three more."

"Sounds good." He grinned and walked by me.

The next was the tiny form of Bree. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, and her brown eyes looked rather dull at the moment. However, they brightened when they saw me.

"Bree." I grinned and spread my arms. Bree smiled and gave me a hug.

"Good news," I said, grinning. "Paige is here. Bad news, Quintin is here."

Bree sighed. "You're too friendly." She walked over to the group.

"Asher!"

I turned and nearly got knocked over by a small, excited figure screaming at the top of her lungs.

"How are you? I've missed you guys so much!"

"Alright, Maggie, calm down." I tried not to laugh as I held down the head of Maggie, who was trying to jump in the air with excitement.

Maggie shrugged. "I just can't help it! I'm excited!"

I shook my head as I looked at the small, black-haired little fangirl jumping in the air, her dark eyes sparkling.

I sighed. "Go hug Tadyn."

"Tadyn's here?!" Maggie ran toward the group, probably knocking down at least three of them in her excitement.

I turned. Of _course_ she would come last… added to the drama of my life…

And then I saw her. Or her car, at least, but that was definitely her in the backseat. The car parked and unlocked, and I then walked over and opened the door to the backseat before Linsey could reach it.

"Your majesty." I smiled and performed a deep bow.

Linsey laughed. "Such service!"

"I only live to serve." I winked.

Linsey smiled and accepted my offered hand as she climbed out of her car.

I waved to her parents, then offered my arm and walked her over to the Pack.

"Hello, hello, hello, orphans!" I called in a Count Olaf voice. Awkward muttering ceased, while everyone looked at me oddly.

"So!" I clapped my hands and grinned. "How are we?

"Good till I saw your name in the notifications bar," called Aislinn. This caused chuckles throughout the group.

"Yuh-huh." I sighed. "Yeah, definitely feeling the love here. In any case." I rubbed my hands. "Kay, not everyone here knows each other, so I'm just going to make sure everyone knows each other. The fake redhead is Aislinn, the really short one's Bree, the one grinning is Karen, the one slightly taller than Bree is Leandra, the beauty is Linsey, the short one who's on the ceiling is Maggie, the shy one's Miles, the one next to the redhead is Paige, the one with cement on his head is Quintin, the one next to Lee is Rachel, the angry one's Tadyn, and the one who's trying to escape is Timmy. Get your ass back here, Timmy."

Timmy sighed and walked back, among several shouts of "I am not short!", laughter, and sighs.

"Alright, everybody recognize each other? Don't care. Y'all will know each other soon enough." I jumped down from the table. "I didn't call you here because I was bored. I called you…"

I pulled out the lamp.

"...Because of this."

Everybody looked at the lamp, confused, until finally, Quintin called, "Bro, did you steal that from Top Billing?"

I sighed. "No, Quintin, I did not. I found this on my desk one day, then managed to find myself in the world of Disney."

Everybody stared. I rolled my eyes. "Y'all are stubborn. Gather round, everybody get a finger on the lamp…"

After a lot struggling and me having to nearly wrench Miles's arm off, everyone had a finger on the lamp and two quizzical eyes aimed at me.

"Alright, everybody good?" After twelve affirmative nods, I grinned. "Good. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're off!"

I rubbed the lamp, felt the wind, felt myself shrinking, heard screams…

And then we were sucked through time and space. Again.

Or at least it was again for me. Everyone else was screaming their heads off, but for me, it was kind of like my second time on the Tower of Terror: Still scary, but actually fun this time.

We came out in the throne room again, but this time, I saw Donald Duck climbing down from the throne with a bucket of paint in his hand. I realized he had just finished fixing it.

 _Oh, shit._

We sped into the throne, managing to break through it again.

"No!" Donald leapt down and cradled several pieces of stone. "Why does this always happen?!"

"Y'know, Quackers," I sighed, having already gotten up and now assisting Linsey, "You should really show more appreciation for the people who are going to save this world's arse."

Donald glared at us, then sighed. "I'll go tell King Mickey everyone's here."

Tadyn raised an eyebrow. "You've been expecting us?"

Donald glared at me. "Of course. _Someone_ was supposed to tell you."

I shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

I turned to the rest. "Basically, while we're here, we're supposed to get superpowers and save the universe. I'm Lightning. Who knows what the rest of you are."

Everybody stared.

I sighed. "Okay, personality switches on."

Everyone still stared at me, dumbfounded.

I sighed. "Yes, we're in Disney World. Well, it's called the Kingdom, but whatever. We're in the freaking world of Disney. Deal with it."

Miles fell into a dead faint, Maggie let out a shriek that probably killed Pluto, and everyone else began checking out the castle.

"Yo," called Timmy, "Is this real gold?"

"I assume so." I shrugged, looking at the wall.

Timmy got an evil glint in his eye, then pulled out his Swiss army knife and cut a small sliver off of the wall.

"Put it back, dude," I called, while Quintin went over and muttered something. Timmy nodded and cut another sliver off, handing it to my old acting double. I rolled my eyes, then saw Tadyn had managed to get some off with her fingernails. I sighed, then, making sure no one was watching, I picked up some of the remnants of the throne and scraped some gold off of the wall, hastily slipping it into the pocket of my leather jacket.

After a couple minutes of similar shenanigans, involving Timmy's Swiss army knife and a hastily improvised bandage for Miles's arm, a certain duck walked back into the throne room.

"Daisy!" I called, pleased for the change, as I had a feeling Donald would be very rude about the scrapes on the walls. I bowed deeply, then spread my arm. "This is my Wolf Pack."

"Very nice." Daisy smiled kindly at me. "Come, there have been seats prepared for you."

"How is there room at that table?" I muttered, but I followed, then turned and saw only eleven were following. I gestured to Miles - first with a certain finger, then gesturing at him to come.

Somehow, the Disney Council or whatever had managed to get a bigger table since the last time I had visited. Pocahontas and Meg were now separated by thirteen chairs, one of which I immediately occupied. The middle one, to be specific.

When the others sat around me, I grinned and gave the short introductions that Tadyn and I had thought of all day because we were bored. "Kay. I'm the crazy one. Aislinn and Paige are the ones that look like they're together, Bree's the short one, Karen's the happy one, Leandra's the short psychopath, Linsey is the nice, pretty one, Maggie's the loud one, Miles is the quiet one, Quintin's the gay one, Tadyn's the angry one, and Timmy's the one who probably wants to kill you all. Put the knife away, Timmy."

Leandra objected to her title, Timmy sighed and put the knife away, and the rest of the Disney characters stared at me, dumbfounded at the mentioning of psychos, homosexuality, and violence. Why did they stare? I hadn't even sworn this time!

Meg just shrugged and made a 'go on' gesture with her hand.

Mickey swallowed. "Those are… Very nice introductions, Lightning Master." He smiled uncertainly, then hopped down from her chair. "If you'll allow me, I need to touch you guys." Looking at their shocked expressions, the mouse blushed and chuckled. "Just a brush on the arm. It won't do anything to you."

Mickey walked around the table and brushed each of their arms in turn, then turned and walked to a cabinet, briefly explaining what the hell was happening as he went and began unlocking it. (That was way too many locks for any normal cabinet.) He then opened it to a large group of weapons, grabbed a bow and arrow, and turned to see thirteen - or twelve, at least - dumbfounded teenagers.

"Tadyn," called the Disney icon. A few places to my right, the blonde rose and stepped forward. Mickey warmly smiled at her.

"You are destined to be the Master of Fire." I shuddered, knowing this was going to lead to some bad days. "I give you the bow and arrow, the weapon used by Fire-users in ancient times." I looked around, chuckling at a frightened expression on Miles's face.

Tadyn grinned, then turned and mouthed, "Better not piss me off."

I looked around. Moana looked slightly offended, Mulan flinched, but looked indifferent, Figment grabbed the table to steady himself, and Meg cracked a smile, looked at me, and mouthed, "I like this one. Can I keep her?"

I grinned, then turned back to the mouse as Tadyn sat down. The following proceeded in much the same fashion.

"Leandra. You are destined to be the Master of Water. I give you the trident, the weapon used by Water-users in ancient times.

" are destined to be the Master of Earth. I give you the hammer, the weapon used by Earth-users in ancient times.

"Paige. You are destined to be the Master of Air. I give you the boomerang, the weapon used by Air-users in ancient times.

"Linsey. You are destined to be the Master of Light. (Here, I cracked a grin, because the title fit Linsey perfectly.) I give you the staff, the weapon used by Light-users in ancient times.

"Timmy. You are destined to be the Master of Darkness. I give you the daggers, the weapon used by Darkness-users in ancient times.

"Asher."

I rose, suddenly aware there were about thirty sets of eyes on me. I walked to Mickey and grinned, feeling nervous.

"You are destined to be the Master of Lightning. I give you the spear, the weapon used by Lightning-users in ancient times."

I took the weapon, then heard Paige call, "Don't drop it."

"I have a pointy stick and I'm not afraid to use it," I growled at Paige as I took my seat.

"Aislinn. You are destined to be the Master of Ice. I give you the sword, the weapon used by Ice-users in ancient times."

"Karen. You are destined to be the Master of Life. I give you the ax, the weapon used by Life-users in ancient times.

"Rachel. You are destined to be the Master of Spirit. I give you the scythe, the weapon used by Spirit-users in ancient times.

"Brianna." I raised by eyebrow, then remembered that was Bree's full first name. How did Mickey know that? Maybe it was just obvious. "You are destined to be the Master of Metal. I give you the gun, the weapon used by Metal-users in ancient times."

"Hold up." Aislinn made a 'time-out' gesture. "They had guns in ancient times?"

"Before the flood."

"Ah." Aislinn shrugged.

"Quintin. You are destined to be the Master of Time. I give you the hook and chain, the weapon used by Time-users in ancient times.

"Awkward wording, but okay." Quintin shrugged and returned to his seat.

Finally, the last Elemental…

"Maggie. You are destined to be the Master of Sound. I give you the shield, the weapon used by Sound-users in ancient times."

"Weapon?" I muttered. Tadyn somehow managed to reach across several bodies to punch my shoulder, but those who had heard (read: everyone) had smiles on their faces.

"So!" I clapped my hands and grinned. "What now?

"Well," Mickey said, "we're in a bit of an awkward situation."

"You're in an awkward situation?" asked Bree incredulously. "We don't even belong here, and I'm holding a gun."

"Yes," said Tadyn, "but unlike some people, Asher, you can actually be trusted with a gun, Bree."

I glared at her. "Shut up and let the mouse talk."

Mickey grimaced. "The day after Asher arrived, the Thirteen attacked. They stole the keys to each of the Elemental Realms, and we don't know where the keys are now."

I raised my eyebrow. "This sounds suspiciously like a giant plot device to allow us to explore the Kingdom and make this story even more complicated than it already is."

Mickey shrugged. "Be that as it may, it's a fact. And they're probably scattered across the Kingdom, knowing the Villains… So we have a guide and chauffeur for you. Problem is, he's kind stuck in Lalotai."

I sighed. "Of course he is. Don't suppose we have any hints?"

"Nope." Mickey shrugged. "But I will be sending one more person with you."

The Pack practically held its breath.

"Mulan." Mickey nodded at the war hero, who bowed respectfully. "She will be with you and training you."

"Gucci." I stood up and stretched. "So what now?"

Mickey smiled. "I send you to Lalotai."

"Okey-dokey." I grinned. Mickey snapped his fingers, and the Pack, Mulan, and myself began to turn to dust.

"Wait a minute." I raised my disintegrating arm. "Who's the guide?"

Mickey sighed, and the last thing I heard before I was disappeared was:

"You'll see."


	4. Chapter 3: A Demon Gets Killed

**What is up everybody! captainhatterwolf13 here with another chapter, finally! Sorry it took so long, Time really got away from me...**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: No singing yet, though I plan to have some toward the end of this one. Thanks!**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter 3: A Demon Gets Killed (Don't Steal the Captain's Rum)**

You know what hurts?

Falling from the sky, then having one of your best friends fall on top of you.  
"Miles!" I wheezed from underneath the body. "Get the hell off of me!"

After a moment, I managed to get the heavy Earth Master (Geez, I was going to have to get used to that title) off of me. I got up and stretched, examining the bodies around me, most of whom were groaning and trying to get up.

"Okay…" I sighed as I looked around, then offered my hand to Linsey. "You okay, Lins?"

"Yeah." Linsey grinned at me and accepted my hand.

A few minutes later, everyone had gotten up. Mulan had her sword out already, while everyone else fumbled with their own weapons.

After managing to get my spear off my back, I walked over to Mulan and muttered, "We are pathetic and I thank you for taking this job."

"The job's a complete surprise to me, too," muttered Mulan. "But it's a pleasure."

The fourteen of us managed to get prepared, then began to walk through Lalotai.

I stayed back with Quintin.

"So," I said, grinning, "how have you been? You never respond to my texts, so…"

"Just meh." Quintin tried spinning his chain and nearly hit himself in the eye. "Bored."

"I can think of some activities to cure boredom," I said, winking at the Time Master. So many new titles!

Quintin laughed. "Not while walking through Lalotai."

"Stop flirting, you idiots," Bree called.

"Sorry, Bree," I said with a mock bow. "I'll try not to get the blockhead to cheat on you."

Bree and Quintin promptly gave me the finger. I laughed and moved up to the middle of the pack, where Linsey was standing.

"So, Lins," I said, "how are you?"

Linsey sighed. "Better now that you're here." She grimaced. "Even with, you know…"

I flinched, remembering what she was talking about. My parents had forced me to break up with Linsey about a month beforehand. Little did she know, my emotions, which I had embodied in my own mind, had taken this opportunity to be a complete ho. And goddammit, the 'Disgust' that also embodied my ego and my sexual desires was not helping.

 _Hey, look!_ He would constantly call. _Hot chick, two o' clock!_

I shook myself out of the thoughts that I would feel rather uncomfortable sharing with Linsey, and sighed. "Yeah, well, apparently, I'm 'young and immature.' And evidently, people with depression and anxiety aren't the best choice for me because I'll end up 'resenting them.'"

"What?"

"Honestly, Tadyn, can't we… Never mind." I sighed. "They're worried that I'll end up resenting my significant other if they've got depression or anxiety or something. Say they'll wear me down with their problems." I glanced at her. "By the tone of Dad's voice, I'm pretty sure that's why Mom and Dad split up. Anyway, just crap like that. No biggie." I gave Linsey a confident grin. "Two years. That's all we have left. Hopefully my emotions don't destroy my affections for you by then."

"What?"

Thankfully, I was saved by an unfamiliar voice.

"Oi! Look at this! Wombats!"

"Jack, I don't think - Jack!"  
A rock had fallen from the sky and hit Paige in the head. Mulan immediately readied her sword and stepped in front of us.

"Who's there?" she called, glaring around Lalotai nervously.

"Oh, now look what you've done, Jack." The second voice sounded rather annoyed. "That's Queen Mulan."

"It's a wombat!"

We looked up at a cliff to see three figures looking down at us - three easily recognizable figures. Or at least, to a Disney fan.

One of the three leapt down the short cliff and landed in front of us. He looked up and sighed. "Sorry about that."

The man had handsome brown eyes and long brown hair. He wore a mustache and a small beard, and had tanned skin. He wore a leather necklace with a gold coin on it, and a red shirt torn into a very low V neck. He wore a black coat and a brown belt, with a pair of brown pants and boots. On his belt were a sword and a pistol.

Next to me, I heard Tadyn gasp.

 _Oh, shit._

"Completely fine, monsieur," I said, stepping on Tadyn's foot to bring her back to reality. "Our dear Paige deserved it, anyhow."

"Hey!" called Paige.

The handsome pirate turned to Mulan and nodded respectfully. "Will Turner."

I grabbed Tadyn's shoulder and squeezed it to shut her up as Mulan bowed. "Queen Mulan. I've heard of you, Will Turner. Pirate, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty." Will looked suddenly nervous. "You're not going to arrest me, are you?"

"On the contrary, Mr. Turner." Mulan smiled. "King Mickey wants you to -"

"Capture the wombats!"

A loud bang echoed through Lalotai. Everyone, luckily, ducked. A man was standing at the bottom of the cliff, waving a pistol. A woman was behind him trying to stop him.

The man wore a brown leather tricorn hat (I had one at home) and a long brown leather coat. He wore a white shirt with cuffed sleeves and brown leather pants. He had a red bandana tied around his head, with long braids down his back. He was covered in leather belts and pieces of cloth, along with a lot of jewelry that was probably from people who didn't really want that taken.

The woman behind him was beautiful - not to say the two males weren't. But I'm mostly straight, so my eyes were drawn to her. She was a tall blonde with brown eyes, and looked about ready to kill the captain. She wore black and silver clothing - stuff that obviously allowed for free range of movement. Her hand was halfway to her sword before Will called to her.

"Elizabeth." Will sounded tired. "Don't kill Jack, please."

Elizabeth relaxed her hand, still glaring at the captain.

Will grabbed Captain Jack by the arm and dragged him to our little group of misfits. He grabbed Miles and shoved him in front of the captain. "Jack. What do you see?"

Captain Jack shrugged and took a swig of rum. "A very tall wombat."

"No…" Will buried his face in his hands. "Jack, no." He pointed at Miles. "That's a human child. So are the rest. Except for Mulan."

The pirate squinted at Miles a little closer. "Why, so it is!" He then whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "You should probably wash all that dirt off your face, mate. You look like a wombat."

Miles looked shocked, so I whacked him over the head. He made a peaceful response by punching me in the shoulder.

The captain waltzed over to Mulan. "So, lass, what can we do for you? Steal your gold and weapons and all other values? Kill you? Kidnap the children? Can't stay long, we're on a tight schedule…"

Mulan rolled her eyes. "King Mickey wants you three to chauffeur us across the Kingdom."

"I see." Captain Jack took another swig of rum. "And why exactly should I do that?"

"Well," said Mulan, "These are the Elementalists. They're going to save the Kingdom."

Will and Elizabeth suddenly made their postures a bit straighter. The captain just shrugged and asked, "And why exactly should I chauffer you across the Kingdom?"

Mulan rolled her eyes. "How much gold do you want?"

Captain Jack looked thoughtful. "Hm… How much is Mickey's castle worth?"

"About two million golden Aztec statues."

"About two million golden Aztec statues, then, with the castle thrown in, if you don't mind."

I heard Mulan curse under her breath. "Whatever. Mickey'll give you whatever you want if you do it."

"Oh, goodie, I get prizes from a mouse." Captain Jack seemed to scoff, but turned around. "Tell you what. We work together to get out of here. If I like you, I'll give you a ride."

"Sounds good, Captain!" I said, grinning like the madman I was.

Captain Jack looked at me and nodded approvingly. "You're getting the ride."

"Yes!" called Miles.

The captain stared at him. "I said I would give this one a ride. I didn't say anything about the rest of you."

"You better give us the ride," growled Tadyn, "or I will call the Avengers and have them deal with you! Marvel is owned by Disney, so I assume they're here."

Everyone stared.

"Disney? Marvel? Avengers?" Mulan looked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"First of all, Tadyn," I said, "Be nice to the captain. Second, be nice to the captain. Third -"

"We get the message," called Leandra, who had been looking frustrated since she found out she was not to be the Fire Master.

"Awesome." I turned back to the captain. "Well, this place isn't going to escape itself! Maximum effort!"

"That makes no sense," Rachel muttered to me.

I grinned at her. "Nothing that's here or that I say makes sense." I cracked my knuckles. "Now come along, darling," I said in my Edna Mode voice. "There is much to do and little time."

The seventeen of us began walking.

It felt like about fifteen minutes before something dangerous that wasn't Captain Jack's fault happened.

Timmy suddenly stopped.

"Hey, we got places to be," I said, going to punch him, but then I saw what he was looking at.

In the palm trees above us, there was a group of glowing, monkey-like demons. Their eyes were glowing purple, but they looked like a foil to the alibretas in Coco. Their heads were cocked in a curious, but threatening manner. I felt sure that the only reason we weren't dead yet was because they were surprised to see wombats, I mean, humans, in Lalotai.

Sure enough, one of the monkeys let out a screech, and all the monkeys began diving down at us.

I swung my spear wildly, and heard a satisfying _thunk_ as one of the monkeys was whacked across the stomach.

The battle was brief, due to one idiotic monkey who stole something of the captain's.

"OI!" Captain Jack Sparrow raised his sword. "Where's my rum?"

A monkey looked at the bottle of amber liquid in its paw, then pried off the cork and started to drink.

Suddenly, there was one less demon monkey in the world.

Kicking aside the head of the monkey, Captain Sparrow picked up his rum, took a swig, then casually shot another monkey.

"And that," announced the captain, as the battle continued, "is what happens when you steal me rum."

Finally, only one monkey, which was running away, was left. Will and Elizabeth fired after it, but both missed. Bree clipped it on the shoulder.

And then an arrow sprouted from the thing's back.

The demon monkey fell forward, as all of us looked at Tadyn. She had her bow out and had obviously just fired an arrow.

She grinned at all of us. "And that's how a professional does it." She bowed. "You're welcome."

The captain grinned. "You and the other one I like are both getting the ride."

"I better." Tadyn glared at the pirate. "But as long as I'm getting the ride, can I room with Will?"

I whacked her over the head, and we continued walking.

"I found it!"

Everybody turned around. The captain was standing at the mouth of a cave, staring into its depths with excitement.

"What is it, Ja - Oh." Will sighed as he looked into the cave. "Yup, there it is, the entire reason you dragged us down here in the first place."

I made my way over and peered inside the cave, seeing a mound of gold objects - coins, lamps, jewelry, statues…

"There!" cried the captain, pointing. "The golden bottle of eternal rum!"

We all stood there for a moment, then Aislinn said, "So… We just came so you could get drunk?"

"Yup!" Captain Jack waltzed into the cave and grabbed the bottle from the pile.

"Jack, no!" shouted Will and Elizabeth together, running after the drunken captain.

I ran after the trio, sensing this was also our ticket out.

"Oi!" called an angry voice. "Get off of my property!"

The mountain of gold rumbled, and everyone - even the captain, though he still held the golden bottle - stepped back in fright.

A form emerged from the bottom of the pile of gold, revealing it to be just a shell. From the front poked a head - a huge head with purple skin, and barnacle-like warts on its chin, making it look rather like the creature had forgotten to shave that morning. A pair of eye stalks presented two huge, beady blue eyes. There also emerged eight limbs. The front two were thick as tree trunks, with behemoth-like claws, while the other six acted more as legs than arms - though one was half ripped off.

This creature was Tamatoa.

Suddenly aware that this was the first Disney Villain I had come across in my time here, I stumbled back, nearly walking into Rachel.

"Oh, geez!" I said. "Sorry."

Rachel chuckled. "It's fine." She stepped forward, scythe ready.

Something about the situation snapped my awareness into gear. Yeah, we had the combined powers of Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, and Keira Knightley at our side. And freaking Mulan. But we were still kids - mainly kids who had just thought they were going to be hanging out with a few crazy people. And as I saw Rachel step forward in her jeans and Harry Potter T-shirt, and Tadyn with her own jeans and Infinity War T-shirt, earbuds in, I realized we were likely to die here. We weren't gods.

I stepped back, nearly backing out of the entire equation.

"Asher?"

I stopped. Leandra was looking at me, worried.

"Fear went into overdrive for a moment," I said with a false grin. I readied my spear. "I'm good now."

"Trying to steal something from me?" growled Tamatoa, baring a set of crooked, barnacle-encrusted teeth. "Then I suppose I'll just have to -"

"I like the necklaces near your neck!" called Paige.

I glanced over. Sure enough, near Tamatoa's neck were thirteen necklaces. Each had a fine gold chain, along with a crystal, each a different color - red, blue, brown, pink, white, black, purple, cyan, green, indigo, gray, yellow, and orange.

Tamatoa touched the necklaces with his claw and grinned. "Yeah, some merchant came down with 'em a while back. Said they were meant for the Elementalists." He gave us a toothy grin. "He tasted delicious."

"We're the Elementalists," called Paige. "Now hand 'em over."

Tamatoa glared down at the Air Master (Titles!). "I don't like your attitude, girly. I might just have to rip the flesh from your bones."

"My good man - crab - thing!" I called awkwardly, seeing as I was one of only, like, three there who would actually be saddened if the flesh was ripped from her bones. I stepped in front of Paige and made a sweeping bow.

"I apologize for the attitude of my friend, she gets ruder when she is struck by the fear and awe of seeing mighty creatures rise from the ground." I stepped on Paige's foot in order to shut her mouth, then grinned as I spread my arms. "But yes, we are, indeed, the Elementalists." I showed him my spear.

Tamatoa grinned. "Really? Well, the necklaces only work for the Elementalists." He took them from their hooks and held them in the air. "These necklaces will allow the Elementalists to telepathically communicate with one another, and visit each other's dreams." Tadyn started muttering something about copyrights.

"Well," I called, "King Mickey said we were the Elementalists."

Tamatoa shrugged. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that." He dropped the necklaces. "Try 'em on."

I picked up the purple necklace. And, yeah, stereotypes - I immediately knew this was mine.

I placed it over my head. I felt a bit of a buzz, then I tried calling out with my brain, _**Hello?**_

For a moment, there was silence, then I heard Timmy's voice. _**What's up?**_

 _ **Oh, yay, it works!**_ Quintin said.

Everyone else managed to get into the group chat, and I gave the thumbs-up to the giant crab. "We good!"

"Good!" Tamatoa grinned. "Now I'm going to eat you."

There was silence for a moment.

"What?" asked Miles. "I don't wanna be eaten today! And you don't wanna eat me! I - uh - I'm skinny!"

"No," I muttered to him, " _I'm_ skinny."

I turned to see Tamatoa's claw bearing down on us. Pushing Miles forward, I rolled aside, and the behemoth's claw struck hard dirt.

"Nope!" I looked at the creature's legs - huge and plated, with no available skin that I could see. "Nope! No! Not good! Nope!"

I heard guns going off, and bullets and arrows bouncing off of the thick armor of the crab. I had to deal with seven legs scurrying around as Tamatoa tried to eat people.

"Geyser!" I yelled. "Geyser!"

"What?" asked Elizabeth, looking at me incredulously.

Tadyn and I locked eyes, and she nodded.

"Follow us!" we called, and began running out of the cave.

Fourteen people began following us out of the cave, and we started running for our -

Fourteen?

I looked back, and saw that Maggie had been trapped in a small corner of the cave. Tamatoa was taking his time bearing down on her, grinning maliciously…

I started forward, but Linsey passed me, the white crystal on her necklace bouncing off her chest, her staff raised as she let out a war cry only a Gryffindor can give.

Her next move was to whack Tamaota in the leg.

Tamatoa froze and turned around, fixing Linsey with a _did-you-really-think-that-would-do-anything_ expression.

Two Pack members made extremely smart decisions immediately. Maggie ran for her life, only pausing to give Tamatoa another good thwack with her shield, and Bree aimed and fired.

Tamatoa roared in pain, covering his right eye with his claw: I could see violet blood oozing from it.

"Run!" yelled Miles.

"Because that wasn't obvious, man?!" Quintin called, having already taken off.

The seventeen of us ran toward a giant rock, with Tadyn, myself, and Rachel, who also seemed to have known what we were talking about, in the lead.

"On the rock!" I yelled, having already climbed to the top and now helping Linsey up.

"Why-" began Will.

" _Just do it!_ " I yelled.

Somehow, we all fit onto the rock, and now could do nothing but watch as Tamatoa stumbled toward us, his right eye bleeding like crazy.

 _Please,_ I begged to God, _any moment now…._

Tamatoa had almost reached us…

And suddenly, I was blasted into the air - and the water.

Okay, hitting water at who knows how many miles an hour _hurts_.

It felt like hours I was propelled through the ocean, not knowing whether anyone was around me. The odd purple and pink light of Lalotai disappeared, replaced by darkness so heavy, I swear it was crushing me harder than the ocean's pressure.

Oh yeah, I was drowning.

Trying not to breathe in the salt water that was surrounding me, I shut my eyes to prevent the stinging that was sure to blind me.

After what felt like days, I could finally start seeing some light through my eyelids. I forced them open and saw the actual sun approaching at top speed.

I burst through the surface of the ocean floor and gasped for breath before hitting the sandy beach _hard._ Extremely _hard_.

Gasping for breath, I heard other bodies hitting the ground around me like pellets of rain (a sound not often heard in California - rain, not bodies. The bodies are a common sound).

Deciding to try out the necklace again, I beamed a thought to the others: _**Is everyone okay?**_

"Do I _look_ like I'm okay?!" shouted Miles.

"You're okay," I muttered, then turned around to see, in the distance, a beautiful ship, jet black and majestic. The _Black Pearl_.

"A beauty, isn't she?" asked the captain, getting up and spitting sand out of his mouth. "She's called the _Black Pearl_."

"She's wonderful, Cap'n." I grinned at him.

Once we had gotten ourselves situated, we all squeezed into a rowboat and began rowing toward the ship.

Linsey tapped me on the shoulder. I looked around at her.

"Hey, Asher…" she sighed. "We can talk more with these… Your parents won't be able to see it… I was just wondering if you wanted to…"

"Pick it up again?" I asked, grinning. "Of course."

Linsey smiled at me for a moment, then threw her arms around me.

I smiled and gave her a tight hug back.

It should've been perfect.

There was one problem, and it was a problem that I encountered as I looked over her shoulder at another, and my heart began yelling at itself.

I wasn't all in it.


	5. Chapter 4: Aboard the Black Pearl

**I know, it's late! I just started high school, and it's a bit tiring, but I have become ambitious. Chapters may be a wee bit shorter now, but I'll do as best as I can to get everything out consistently.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: Thank you for the review, but it's mainly just not being in the mood and/or business.**

 **LeslieTheSorceress: Thank you! Guys, remember that I don't care if you have a problem with the story. I am only hurt if you try to personally insult me, and Leslie did not. Look here if you're trying to write constructive criticism, and I will do my best to edit.**

 **Onward!**

 **Chapter 4: Aboard the** _ **Black Pearl**_

"So, let me get this straight." Captain Jack Sparrow looked at us from across the table, eyebrow raised. "You are all completely unrelated friends, except for Polite One -" he gestured to me - "being her brother" (he gestured to Tadyn) "her boyfriend" (he gestured to Linsey) "and his boyfriend" (he gestured to Quintin). "Is that right?"

I looked at the others and sighed. "Sure, Captain."

The captain grinned. "I know I am."

Someone knocked on the door.

Everyone froze and looked up. All seventeen of us were in the room, so no one could think of anyone else that we trusted that could be outside.

 _ **Five bucks on it being Jonesy.**_ I grinned at the others, but Tadyn whacked me upside the head.

The pirates drew their pistols and pointed them at the door, while Mulan rose and drew her sword, holding it at the ready as she walked toward the door.

"Who is it?" called Mulan cautiously.

"Hold your pegasi, Mulan, it's just me," called a familiar voice.

"Meg!" Mulan opened the door, and Will and Elizabeth lowered their pistols.

Meg walked in, and Captain Jack fired his pistol. Meg paused for a moment to roll her eyes at the smoldering hole in the wall next to her, then sat down in Mulan's recently vacated seat.

"So," Meg said, "We just figured out there's one key with each member of the Thirteen, so you're going to have to do a lot of sailing."

"Oh, joy," muttered Tadyn.

Meg nodded. "I feel you, sister." She got up and grabbed an apple off the table. "That's all. Better go back up before Wonder Boy gets suspicious and bursts down here swinging his sword."

"Good idea," said Mulan, taking her seat back.

"You sure?" the captain asked with a roguish grin. "You could stay the night, the Pearl is very comfortable…"

"Definitely not." Meg looked disgusted. "Adios. Good luck, Elementalists."

She left, and we continued to eat.

Suddenly, Aislinn mentioned something that I realized we should have figured out beforehand.

"Who's on the Thirteen?"

 _ **Oh.**_ Quintin sounded embarrassed. _**That would be helpful.**_

Mulan shuddered. "Witch named Maleficent, tyrant named the Evil Queen, fashionista called Cruella De Vil, sea witch Ursula, pirate Captain Hook -"

"Hook?" Captain Jack seemed angry all of a sudden.

"Yes…" Mulan raised an eyebrow.

"Thou shalt not join any organization except yer own crew!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at him for a moment, while Will and Elizabeth seemed to become tremendously interested in their potatoes.

"Um…" Mulan stared for a moment, then cleared her throat. "Anyway… genie Jafar, lord of the dead Hades, lion Scar, tyrant Queen of Hearts, voodoo doctor Dr Facilier, demon Chernabog, hunter Gaston, judge Claude Frollo. That's it."

"Oh." I looked at the others. _**Final battle's gonna be fun.**_

 _ **Oh, yeah, sure,**_ said Leandra. _**Real fun.**_

 _ **I'm on the Thirteen?**_

Everyone looked at Tadyn. Finally, Rachel asked, _**We just learned who our main enemies are, and you're thinking about that?**_

 _ **What else?**_

"Oi!" Captain Jack yelled. "Stop having private conversations! It takes away from time with me!"

"That's probably good, Jack," muttered Will. The captain raised his eyebrow at him.

Fifteen minutes later, Mulan and the Turners had forced us to go to bed. We had asked why, and Mulan had only given us an evil grin and 'You'll see.'

God, I was scared.

No one really wanted to go to bed, except Tadyn, who had been forced to wake up early that morning and preferred eternal hibernation to social interaction.

I realized, though, as I opened the door to the cabin that Will had pointed out to me, that I was exhausted. Sleep would probably do me good…

I turned and closed the door, then heard a French voice cry, "Lightning Master! Spectacular, monsieur!"

I turned and was promptly knocked to the ground by some idiot in a leather jacket and a pirate hat.

"Now, really!" called a reproachful British voice. "Control yourself!"

The guy got off of me. I got up and took out one of the matches that had been given to me and lit the lamp.

Two copies of me were standing in the room.

One was how I wanted to look. He wore odd clothes - a leather jacket, leather pirate hat, Disney Villains t-shirt, jeans, and flops (which Tadyn hated with jeans, but what the hell, am I right) - but managed to still look good. He had a charming smile as he grinned proudly at me.

The other one was the proper me. Perfectly combed hair, expressionless face, black suit…. And glasses.

"Passion?" I asked when I finally found my voice. "Logic?"

"The very same!" Passion exclaimed with a wide smile. Logic simply rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Which must mean…" I said slowly.

At that moment, yet another person knocked me down. Logic took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hi, Asher!" called an excited voice. "I'm so glad you can actually see us now! We can have parties and…"

"Let him breathe, Joy," called a snobby-sounding voice. "Besides, that looks disgusting.

"Shut up for once in you life, Disgust," growled another voice.

The guy did get off of me, though. I got up and had a good look around, and immediately experienced a headache.

Five different versions of myself were all standing in front of me, and all were looking at me with expressions that immediately told me who they were.

The first - the one that had knocked me over - was Joy. He wore a grin and a pirate hat, much like Passion, along with the Disney Villains T-shirt, just like Passion - but no jacket. He also wore gray shorts and flip flops.

Sadness was there, as well, sitting on the ground and barely looking at me. His hair was slightly longer than mine and fell near his eyes, which were downcast, and he wore nothing except a gray sweatshirt and pajama pants (both of which were very comfortable, which I knew because I owned them).

Anger just looked like a mood. Wearing a white wife-beater and jeans, along with a leather belt and boots, his sign of greeting was a middle finger and a swig from his beer bottle.

Disgust looked like a somewhat attractive version of me. He wore a plain white T-shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, a leather belt, tennis shoes, and a smirk underneath long hair. He gave me a lazy wave as I glanced over at him.

Fear wore a red T-shirt, which was somewhat visible under the black hoodie. The poor guy also wore jeans and tennis shoes. He jumped when I looked at him, then gave me a timid smile and wave.

The world started going black, and then I started to faint. Luckily Passion caught me, while Logic gave me a good thwack on the head and Anger called, "Goddammit, Asher, don't do the horrible princess thing."

I shook my head and looked. "You're… you're here. You're all really here…"

"Of course we are, monsieur!" Passion said, laughing. "Where else would we be? Inside your head?"

Everyone looked at the flamboyant frenchman for a full five second before he realized his mistake. "Oh…" he swallowed. "I'll just go in the corner with Sadness…"

"There's plenty of room," muttered Sadness, moving over.

I collapsed onto the bed, while Fear shivered. "What if you are going crazy?"

"Fear!" Passion said reproachfully. "Don't scare him!"

"He's not wrong," Logic stated. "By all accounts, if he sees us, he should be going crazy if he can see us."

"For Heaven's sake, not you too!" Passion groaned.

"We're here, aren't we?" asked Joy, chuckling. "And so are the others. I'm positive."

"You're always positive, Joy," Disgust muttered. " _Disgustingly_ positive."

"Aw, that's not very nice," said Joy with a false pout.

"I'm not very nice," retorted Disgust. "Deal with it."

"How are you here, though?" I asked.

"I'll do you one better." Passion gave the roguish grin I usually gave, except his was actually attractive. I noticed his teeth were straight and white. "Why are we here?"

"I don't -"

"Yes, you do, Asher." Logic fixed me with a glare. "You know exactly why we're here."

I considered. "Because I've officially gone crazy and now Sanders Sides is invading my own mind?"

Logic sighed. "Possibly. But I'm referring to your love crisis."

Passion let out a maniacal chuckle and rubbed his hands excitedly. Disgust gave an evil grin, while Anger groaned and popped the cap on another bottle of beer. Sadness sighed and moved to sitting on the hammock, reminding me of Hector Rivera, Fear began tapping his foot anxiously, and Joy's smile became less pronounced.

"Oh, God, no." I rolled my eyes. "We are stuck in the middle of the ocean on the ship of Captain Jack Sparrow, the greatest pirate ever seen, and his two best frenemies, we've got twelve of my greatest friends on this ship, we're going to save Disneyland from the Mistress of all Evil, her accomplices, and her mysterious master, and the one thing you come to me in physical form to discuss is me relationship crisis?"

"Well, of course," Logic said, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're a teenager, Asher, and you have one of the most confusing love lives I've ever seen except for our chauffeurs."

"And Kelsey Hatter." Passion grinned. "Kelsey's in love with Will and Eric, but _totally_ belongs with Captain Jack or Aaron."

"Passion!" snapped Logic. "This isn't a fanfiction, this is real life." He turned his attention back on me. "Look, you've liked several girls, and almost all of them were your best friends. Magdalena, Tadyn, Paige -"

"That one was a mistake, in my humble opinion," called Disgust.

"You're telling me," grunted Anger, taking a swig of alcohol.

"Amelia, Brooke, Linsey -" he seemed to gag, as though he was about to say something else, but couldn't - "- and Lisa."

"Okay," I said, holding up my hands, "I do not have a crush on Lisa. I just think she's cute."

"Pretty good thing your internship allows you to see her pretty much every day, though, eh?" Passion chuckled. I punched him in the arm.

"That's my point." Logic sighed. "You're a teen, your hormones are out of whack, and you've still got a crush you _won't let us admit -_ "

"That's because it's not a crush, it's just a fancy that passes every time she leaves my sight -"

"A fancy that grows every time you see her, Asher!"

I sighed. "Why are you playing the pronoun game?"

"Because you still won't let us admit that you are in love, Asher!" Passion now spoke, sounding agitated. "She is beautiful! You are beautiful! She's insane! You're insane! She loves Disney and Pixar and so many other fandoms much more than the average person! And by God, you _definitely_ love Disney and Pixar and so many other fandoms much more than the average person! You were _made_ for each other!"

I had had enough. I marched up to Passion and looked him in the eye. "Look, buddy, I don't care what you suggest in my mind. I'm a hormonal teenager, but I do _not_ have _any_ crushes. Kay?"

"L." Passion grinned. "I. N. S. E. Y."

"No one likes you," I sighed with a slight grin, plopping down on my hammock.

"Oh, yes, sleep," Logic said, observing my action. "That is of utmost importance. Sleep tight! Chop chop!"

Eventually everyone left, and I fell into a deep, nightmare-filled sleep.

Then I woke up to a sword being clubbed over my head.

"Motherfucking bullshit!" I rolled out of my hammock and onto the ground. "Which bitchy asshole did this?"

"Not a morning person, are you?" observed Aislinn, sighing.

"It's, like, midnight," I told her, looking up at the open hatch and at the stars.

"It's four, actually," Aislinn responded, tossing me my spear, "and I suggest you get a move on before five."

"Why?"

"Because Mulan has a bone to pick with you."

I got up and dragged on shoes and socks, then picked up my spear, walked outside, and found coffee, with a note saying, _It'll be best to wake up - Aislinn._

I took the coffee, which, unfortunately, was bitter, then walked outside and saw that training had begun.

Aislinn was getting her ass kicked by Mulan. Both held a sword with leather wrapped around the tip so no one would get hurt. This idea was good, but was quickly being defeated due to Mulan's speed and obvious experience. Aislinn didn't even seem to feel some of the princess's punches and kicks.

I sat down and watched for a bit, and by the time Aislinn limped below deck, I was feeling almost human again.

"Have fun," Aislinn muttered as she limped past me.

I walked nervously to Mulan and put on what I hoped was a winning smile. "How ya doin'? Am I training?"

"Yup." She gave me an evil grin. "Wake up Bree first."

I walked below deck and pushed Bree out of bed, stuck a note to her telling her to get above deck, then went and made more coffee for her.

I returned above deck to see that Mulan had set up training dummies and and arrow toward the top of the mast.

"Alright," Mulan said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's get down to business."

I bit my lip to resist the urge to sing and nodded. "What are we doing?"

"Training." She pointed at the arrow. "Go get it."

"Right." I turned to the mast.

"Oh, wait!" She held up a hand, and I internally groaned. "You seem to be missing something."

She turned and grabbed a chest with a pair of medals in it.

"This," she said, tying one around my right wrist, "represents honor. And this," she continued, tying the other around my left, "represents strength."

"I'll need both to reach the arrow?"

"Exactly."

 _ **Mulan's a bitch, isn't she?**_

I jumped at Aislinn's voice in my head. _**Yeah, she is.**_

I swung the medals around the pole and began to climb up, my feet slipping against the pole.

"Jeez," I called. "You grease this or something?"

"Maybe." She smiled.

I promptly fell down as I turned to glare at her, earning loud shouts of laughter from Aislinn and Bree, who were watching.

 _ **Oh, thanks,**_ **friends** _ **,**_ I muttered.

Ten minutes later, I had only managed to get about halfway up the pole before falling. Mulan had then sent me to stretches for another ten minutes, and she was now kicking my ass for the next twenty minutes in hand-to-hand combat.

For twenty minutes after that, we had spear training, and I walked away, bruised and bleeding.

I lay in my hammock for about an hour before accepting that sleep was _not_ going to come to me, so I got up and grabbed some bread from the galley, then walked above deck and sighed as I saw that it was now Karen's turn to climb up the pole.

"What time is it?" I asked Bree, who looked even worse for the wear than I was.

"Time to die," she said, sounding exhausted. "And it's about seven."

I sighed. "Well, looks like I'll have no trouble getting up early when school starts."

Karen finished ("Should Mulan really be swinging an ax at the future Life Master?" Aislinn questioned), then Leandra went ("Oooooooh, that looks like it hurt," I muttered as she stumble off with three small holes, beaded with blood, in her shirt), then Linsey ("Oh, God, I'm glad _I'm_ not using a stick," Bree said, flinching as Linsey was hit over the head).

One by one, the crew woke up. Will and Elizabeth woke up midway through Leandra's session, took one look at us, then turned tail and disappeared. The Captain, who woke up a little later, simply sniggered and sat down to watch with us.

Tadyn woke up by herself around noon, stumbling out and seeing Paige training. She immediately fell down laughing and sat down to watch. We were, for some reason, training in ABC order. 'Twas odd.

The day went slowly. There was nothing really worth mentioning until Timmy's session, which came at four, was over.

"Brilliant!" called Mulan. "You're all -"

"A spineless, pale, pathetic lot, I know," called Rachel.

Mulan sighed. "Well, not quite, but there's definite room for improvement."

"Well, they better improve fast," called Will, "because we've got company."

The Captain snorted and fell out of his chair, in which he had almost fallen asleep. "What? Where? Who?"

Will sighed and handed him the spyglass. The Captain took it and held it to his eye, frowning as he looked at the ship on the horizon.

"Oh, bugger," he sighed, then turned to Will and Elizabeth. "Battle positions." He turned to the rest of us. "Be prepared to defend yourselves in any way possible."

He scrambled to the wheel. I caught the abandoned spyglass and examined the ship.

 _ **What is it?**_ asked Miles fearfully.

I swallowed. _**The Dutchman.**_

The Flying Dutchman of Davy Jones.


	6. Update

I'm starting Fellowship over again.

As you might know, all the people in this are based on real friends of mine. This causes complications when writing when they stop talking to me. It's sad, but it's true. Friends come and go.

For that reason, and also to make it easier, I will be starting over. I will keep this up until I start it over. It might not even be called Fellowship this time, who knows.

I know some of you really like this, and I swear on the River Styx this is the last time this will happen. But it has to for just being able to write.

I love you all and appreciate your helping me through.


End file.
